


Together

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, Force Bond, Loss of Virginity, Love, Reylo is canon, Smut, Training, You Need A Teacher, based off the trailer, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: One shot based off of the opening scene in the trailer.





	Together

* * *

 

Rey was airborne, twisting through the air. Her back collided with the tie and the breath was stolen from her lungs as she twisted and rolled falling off the back of the ship. Then she was tumbling in the coarse sands. She laid on her back, squinting as the sun shone down on her. She heard the sound of pounding footsteps. Then a body slammed into the sand next to her.

 

“Kriff, Rey! Are you okay?” Ben asked as he checked her body for injuries.

 

Rey took his offered hand and allowed him to help her off the ground as she dusted herself off. 

 

“Get back in the ship Solo. We aren’t finished yet.”

 

He let out a groan and brushed a hand through his sweaty locks. 

 

“You need to turn faster, you can feel me through the Force. You know the exact moment you need to leap. Trust me in this,” Ben replied. 

 

Rey nodded, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. She brought his knuckles to her lips and brushed a soft kiss there. He looked back at her with wide eyes. 

 

They hadn’t defined what this was— between them. But Rey wanted to show him how grateful she was that he was here. That they were working together. 

 

Ben made his way back towards his ship. Within minutes he had lifted off, zooming past her to circle back around to his beginning position.

 

“Ready?” asked that familiar voice over the bond. 

 

Rey took a breath and tried to remain calm as she prepared for another run of their training session. Sweat beaded at her brow and she heard the sound of his ship crossing the sands towards the place she was standing. 

 

Rey ignited her saber. The legacy saber that how since been repaired. She started to run at breakneck speed. She needed momentum for what they were planning. 

 

Then she leapt into the air, flipping backwards. This time she landed on her feet on top of the tie. 

 

She felt Ben’s amazement over the bond. She stood on the tie and allowed Ben to fly her across the sands of Tatooine. 

 

They had done it. The battle was only just beginning. Together— they could defeat the greatest evil.

 

***

 

When the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, Kylo Ren, had risked everything to warn the last Jedi about the return of the most vicious Force user, Emperor Palpatine— it had changed the tide of the war. 

 

Rey realized that if there was any hope of winning this war against a common enemy, they would have to work together to achieve it. It had been a full year since the Battle of Crait. The Resistance took that time to rebuild. 

 

The strange connection that linked Rey with Kylo Ren was still alive. It didn’t die along with Snoke. This was how he contacted her to warn her of Palpatine’s return. 

 

They had met on a secluded planet— only the two of them. Kylo Ren— or as Rey still referred to him as— Ben Solo, arrived on the planet with much more than just information on the former Emperor of the Empire. 

 

Along with Ben was a message from Master Skywalker. 

 

_ “We’ve passed on all we know. A thousand generations live in you now. But this is your fight.” _

 

Rey and Ben… their generation… their fight. 

 

***

 

They had made a temporary base on Tatooine. Explaining to Poe and Finn that Ben was helping them had been a difficult feat. Yet, her friends seemed to realize that this was their only way to win. 

 

Rey sat in the mess hall nursing a drink with Rose by her side. They were silent as they watched the twin suns set over the horizon through the windows of the base. Tomorrow would be the reckoning. 

 

“Would it be silly to ask if you are nervous?” Rose questioned. 

 

Rey smiled at her friend as she replied, “I’ve never been more nervous for anything in my life. Tomorrow decides if we win or lose… if we live or die.” 

 

Rose rubbed her thumb across the rim of her drink. She looked over to Rey out of the corner of her eye. 

 

“I’m going to find Finn tonight. This might be our last chance…” she paused and took in a deep breath. “I don’t know what will happen tomorrow and I don’t want to live in regret.” 

 

Rey thought about Rose’s words and bit her lip. 

 

Rose knocked back the rest of her drink and stood from the table. 

 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Rose said before leaving the mess. 

 

Rey stared at her drink and thought about Ben. She knew what she needed to do. 

 

A few minutes later she was knocking on the door to Ben’s bunk. The blast doors opened to reveal Ben with wide eyes. 

 

“Is everything okay?” he asked in a panic. 

 

Rey pushed past him and waited for Ben to turn around. Once the doors had closed, sealing themselves inside, Rey threw herself into Ben’s arms and he was right there to catch her— just like he did with his tie.

 

Her lips brushed tentatively against his own. Ben gasped then it seemed as if a fire was lit between them. Ben cupped one hand on her cheek while the other held tight against her lower back, keeping her upright against him. Her legs wrapped around his back as he walked her towards the bed. 

 

Ben swept his tongue along the seam of her mouth and she opened with a moan. Their tongues tangled together in a wet kiss. 

 

Ben was gentle as he laid her down on the small cot. He lowered his body down on top of her and continued to kiss her mouth. 

 

When he pulled away for breath he said breathlessly, “Wanted this forever. Dreamt about kissing you.” 

 

Rey brushed her fingers through his hair, savoring the feathersoft strands that she had longed to touch. Their lips connected in a flurry of passionate kisses. Rey would never tire of this. So long she had waited for belonging and for so long she had denied her heart because of her fear of abandonment. 

 

It was Ben. It was always Ben. 

 

His hand smoothed down her neck and brushed across her covered breast. Rey felt her nipple harden beneath her white tunic. Ben pulled away from her like he had been burned. 

 

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” 

 

Rey grabbed his hand and guided it back to her breast. She laid his palm over her soft mound and then cupped his face in her hands, staring into his warm brown eyes. 

 

“I want this Ben. I want you.” 

 

He let out a whine and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“I’ve never done this before, Rey. I may not be any good…” 

 

Rey silenced him with a kiss. When their lips broke apart she looked deeply into his eyes. 

 

“I’ve never either. We can learn together.” 

 

“Together,” Ben agreed. 

 

***

 

His hands were warm beneath her shirt. Rey helped Ben to rid her of her tunic. She turned around in the dim lights of the bunk to present her back to him. Her breast band was still in place and she assumed that Ben would start to untie it. Instead he gently brushed his fingers through the hair that had fallen out of her buns. 

 

His hand was shaking when he started to undo the lowest bun. 

 

“On Alderaan one of the most intimate acts is untying somebody’s hair,” Ben informed. 

 

Rey’s hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls. Ben gathered it in one hand and moved it to the side. Then she felt his soft lips against her spine. 

 

Rey reached behind herself and started to unwind the breast wrap. Ben rested his hands on her waist as she finished. She turned over her shoulder and met his eyes. She crawled into his lap and kissed him soundly. 

 

“Can I touch you?” he pleaded. 

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

His warm palms smoothed up the expanse of her waist until the rested over her breasts. Ben gave her tits a tentative squeeze before brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Ben rested his forehead against hers as he massaged her chest. 

 

Rey started to pull at Ben’s tunic. He took control, pulling it over his head and then finding her lips again. Rey’s fingers were in his hair again as he kissed down her neck. He sucked at her collarbone and then moved further south, kissing along the underside of her breast. His breath was hot against her nipple before he took the bud between his sinful lips. Rey rocked her hips as he suckled at her, feeling his hard length beneath her. 

 

They rid each other of their remaining clothes until they were both completely bare, laying in his bed. Ben’s body was all hard muscle beneath soft skin. Rey reached between them and grabbed his cock, stroking it a few a times. 

 

He grabbed her hand to stop her and she looked at him with curiosity.  

 

“I’m definitely not going to last if you keep doing that,” Ben said.

 

Rey laid back on the bed and spread her legs, ready from him to crawl over he and press inside. However, Ben grabbed her thighs and spread them even wider as he settled himself between them. 

 

“What are you— ohhhh,” Rey moaned. 

 

Ben licked through her folds, circling his tongue along her clit. Pleasure jolted straight to her core. He lapped at her there, drinking her essence as she rocked her hips against his mouth. Ben closed his lips around her clit and sucked. Her felt herself rising towards something. She felt like she was climbing a mountain and was about to be thrown over the edge, taking flight. 

 

Her body tensed up and she hit her climax, her nipples hardened and she arched her back to chase more of the pleasure. When it got to be too much, she gently pushed Ben’s head away. She panted as he wiped his mouth and then crawled over her body and lowered himself down, kissing her softly on the lips. 

 

“I wanted you to feel good,” he replied. 

 

Rey reached for his cock and guided it to her entrance. She was slick and ready from her orgasm. When he started to press inside she bit her lower lip and felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes. 

 

Ben was… well. Ben was a  _ big  _ man. It was common sense that he would be proportional. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked— his voice sounded strained. 

 

“No, please. I’m okay.” 

 

He was gentle as he slid all of the way in to the hilt. The stretch burned but as he started to move it started to feel good. Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face against his neck. She kissed him at his pulse point as he moved in and out of her tight cunt. 

 

She could feel his heart beating against her breast. The bond thrummed around them, swirling in golden tendrils— tying them together. 

 

They were no longer to separate beings. They were one, connected in the most intimate of ways. She felt his love for her over the bond. Admiration, compassion, companionship, and love. 

 

She arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. Ben was getting close to his own release. His cock brushed something inside of her that filled her with pleasure. Soon she found herself tumbling again. 

 

Her walls clenched around his cock, milking him of his own release. He came inside of her, filling her to the brim. Ben collapsed on top of her, resting his cheek against her breastbone. 

 

Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end. For now, they had each other and they had hope. They would endure this together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd! Please comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
